Episode 6 (7 March 1985)
Episode 6 of EastEnders was broadcast on 7 March 1985. It was written by Jane Hollowood and directed by Peter Edwards. Characters In order of appearance: Synopsis DS Rich questions Mark about the Luftwaffe badge he sold Lofty. Mark says he found it in Tony's skip. Rich reveals that the badge belonged to Reg Cox, and was stolen on the day of his murder, and Lou throws him out of the house for making insinuations about Mark. Rich knocks on Tony's door but gets no answer. Mary has Ali in her flat as she's worried about Annie having pneumonia or dying of cot death. Arthur tells Tony he can't work this morning as he has to go up to Mark's school, and asks if he saw DS Rich last night about the skip. Tony says no and asks for more details but Arthur avoids telling him about Mark and the badge. In the café, Lofty demands a refund from Mark. Lou and Ethel talk about Clacton on the stall, then Ethel goes into the café to gossip about Reg's murder with Sue. Nick refuses to pay for a pint in the pub, and Lofty that he will tell the social that Lofty is working at The Vic and drawing the dole if Lofty doesn't buy his drink. At the launderette, Arthur tells Pauline that Mark is in trouble at school for stealing someone's lunch money to buy cigarettes. Pauline says she's noticed the odd 50p or pound note going missing from her purse as well. Ethel enters and tries to involve Arthur and Pauline in the 'Golden Circle' pyramid scheme, but they both ignore her. Arthur has a go at Saeed and Naima for selling Mark cigarettes, but they say they can't do anything since he's 16 and it's legal. After Arthur leaves, the Jefferys argue about the law and despair at their workload. Tony pulls up in his van to find the police searching his skip, he goes inside the house with DS Rich, who tells him about Reg's badge. Tony says people have been dumping things in his skip which he doesn't recognise. Lofty is short of breath in the café and Sue makes him a cup of tea. He tells her his asthma is brought on by stress, then tells her about the incident with Nick earlier in the pub. Dr Legg checks over Annie and says she is healthy, but tells Mary she must look after herself and watch out for damp. Pauline and Arthur confront Mark about smoking and getting in trouble at school. When he says he will sit around on his arse and draw the dole like his father, Pauline slaps him in the face and throws him out. Lofty stands up to Nick in the pub and Pete and Kathy invite Ethel to Sunday lunch. Nick invites Mark to come and help him with some "business". Continuity This episode picks up directly from the one before, so part of it is set on 5 March 1985. This episode marks the first appearance of 3a Albert Square. It also marks the first Duff Duff for Mark Fowler. While not mentioned by name, Tony Carpenter tells Arthur his son (Kelvin) is coming over for lunch on Sunday. Pauline becomes the first in a long line of characters to slap another character (Mark) in the face. Michael Evangelou and Zara Posener were uncredited for their appearances in this episode. Roly also appears in this episode. Locations * 45 Albert Square * Albert Square * 23b Albert Square * Al's Café * Bridge Street Market * The Queen Victoria * Bridge Street Lauderette * First 'Til Last * 3a Albert Square Credits Gallery File:Ep6ArthurNaimaSaeed.jpg|Arthur isn't happy with Saeed and Naima. File:Ep6Police.jpg|The police search Tony's skip. File:Ep6Tony.jpg|DS Rich interviews Tony. File:Ep6Slap.jpg|Pauline slaps Mark. File:Episode006DuffDuff.jpg|Episode 6 Duff Duff. Category:1985 episodes